


Sick Day

by Louissa



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU, DCU (Comics), Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics), Red Robin (Comics)
Genre: Angst, M/M, Sickness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-04
Updated: 2018-09-04
Packaged: 2019-07-06 17:48:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15891000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Louissa/pseuds/Louissa
Summary: Tim’s running a high fever and refuses to go to see Alfred, Jason has other ideas.





	Sick Day

Red Robin and Red Hood were stood on the rooftops of Gotham, another successful patrol ending with only a few bruises here and there. Nothing that the duo weren’t used too, it was below freezing that night too. Each breath showed in a white plume of steam, it wasn’t until Jason had noticed Tim shivering that he wrapped an arm around his shoulder waiting until they could officially call it a night. 

“It’s freezing out here, Hood. Maybe I should put some tech-” 

Tim was shushed by Jason’s warm lips on his, he could feel his cheeks heating up as a gloved hand cupped his chin keeping him still. He hadn’t even noticed that Jason had taken off his helmet. They both lived for moments like this, stolen kisses on rooftops while the whole of Gotham slept, tender moments that showed the love between the two vigilantes. 

“You think too much prettybird, lets just head in for the night.” 

“Are you sure? We normally stay out until three or four.” 

“I think it’s safe to say we should get inside and warm.” 

Jason was right, it was freezing out and Tim was sure that if he stayed out any longer he’d probably get sick. 

-

Jason had slept through the night, it wasn’t very often that he was able to without a nightmare plaguing his dreams however with Tim in his arms he always found it easier to sleep. He and Tim were polar opposites when it came to sleep, Tim’s skin was constantly cold no matter what Jason did to try and keep him warm. Jason on the other hand ran warm often making cuddles in the winter more appealing than cuddles in the summer. 

Suddenly everything felt all too warm, he felt clammy skin brushing against his and his eyes finally opened upon hearing a groan from Tim. The first thing he had noticed was Tim’s face, it was slightly flushed, his cheeks and forehead burned a bright red while the rest was pale. Placing the back of his hand on Tim’s forehead Jason almost flinched back at the heat that radiated off of his skin, full blown fever was something that Jason had dealt with a lot of the time. 

Tim’s fevers were different, they were dangerous, Tim’s fevers could kill him. At this point in time Jason was sure that he was the only one in the family who knew of Tim’s missing organ, a run in with the league left him without a spleen making things worse than usual.

“Tim? Hey Timbo I need you to get up. I’m going to call Alf-

Jason was cut off by a groan and then coughing followed by a struggled gasp for air, moving quickly Jason’s hands slipped under his shoulders and sat Tim up patting his back. Tim finally stopped coughing however was struggling to breathe as Jason’s hand rubbed up and down his back. 

“Come on Timmer’s deep breath, know you can do it.” 

“D-Don’t tell anyone.” 

Tim had finally caught his breath causing Jason to relax just a fraction, his voice was raspy and he was still struggling to breathe. He had pulled Tim onto his lap hand rubbing up and down his back soothingly until his breathing finally steadied. 

There had been nights like this before, where Jason had to hold Tim until he could breathe like normal again. At times it was concerning how long it would take for Tim to finally breathe properly again, this time it didn’t take too long but he still worried. 

“I have to call Alfred, this came on pretty quickly babybird. Faster than all of the other times you’ve been sick.” 

Jason knew that Tim would want to fight it, he hated visits to the manor. There were too many memories, that’s why he and Tim got along so well. They understood what it was like to be left behind like dirt. 

“I-I don’t wanna go, please don’t make me go Jay.” 

Tim’s eyes had drooped again and his breathing picked up significantly, Jason knew the signs all too well and leaned Tim forward slightly as another cough attack wracked the smaller boys body. He knew that Tim couldn’t go on much longer like this and the hospital wasn’t an option. 

“I’m sorry babybird, I don’t think we have a choice.” 

\- 

Jason was sure that he’d broken 5 different road laws on his way to the cave, however his mind was preoccupied on keeping Tim alive. Halfway through the drive there Tim had passed out again. 

Pulling into the cave he saw Alfred standing there, next to him was an anxious looking Dick who was holding a wheelchair. It was a bit too late for that now. Jason’s eyes flickered over to Tim who was still out of it, shaking him lightly he attempted to wake his boyfriend before cursing to himself. 

“He passed out on the way here, he needs oxygen and fast.” 

The room seemed to kick into action at Jason’s words, he stepped out of the car and rushed over to the passenger side. Opening the door he was careful not to disturb Tim too much, he lifted him from under his knees and back before carrying him princess style to the medical bay. 

\- 

Tim had been in and out of it for a week, he remembered fractions of conversations and that was about it. Each time he woke there was someone else there watching over him, he distinctly remembers the night that Bruce sat with him. He remembers Bruce’s hand holding onto his tightly, what he doesn’t remember is Bruce Wayne crying at the thought of loosing him. 

They’d almost lost him too. 

\- 

Two weeks later Tim was feeling better, he’d had to explain why he’d never mentioned the loss of his spleen. Jason had rarely left his side, when Tim was almost fully recovered Jason started to squeeze himself onto the narrow bed and snuggle up to Tim keeping him warm. 

A few days later he was moved to his bedroom in the manor, he and Jason spent a lot of time catching up on sleep. 

\- 

“Can I ask you a question, Tim?” 

He was sitting in Bruce’s office in the manor, his head tilted to the side as he looked up from his paper giving his adoptive father his full attention. 

“Jason said that you didn’t want to come to the manor.. Why is that?” 

Tim swallowed thickly at the question, he’d been staying at the manor for a month now. Bruce was reluctant to let him go back to the safe house and had benched him from patrols, so he’d taken a lot of that time to work on Wayne Ent cases. 

“Bruce I-” 

He couldn’t think of the right words.

“I didn’t think you’d care.. 

He watched as Bruce stiffened and stood up moving to the front of his desk leaning against it. 

“Tim.. I thought I was going to loose you, I’ve already lost you to my own stupidity once. I don’t want to- I can’t loose you too.” 

His mouth opened to speak before he was silenced by Bruce’s hand raising as he continued. 

“I do care, I know that I’m not good at showing it but I’m going to try harder, okay? I promise.” 

Tim didn’t speak as Bruce’s head pulled him up and into his chest for a bone breaking hug, he hugged back right away and clung to the back of Bruce’s jacket not wanting it to end just yet. 

“I’ll protect you this time Timmy, I promise.”


End file.
